Lilly,Oliver,Miley OneShot Reuploded
by DisneyFanGirl27
Summary: Note of warning: This is a threesome story as in two women and a man will get into sexual and romatic acts together. This might also turn into a longer story.Rated M for sexual contet. -Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is a one shot about Oliver/Lilly/Miley. It came to me last night, I hope you all like it. It's not going to be the epic story, but I hope you don't mind. Besides, if some of you have read or followed my stories, you know this isn't the first time I tried at a story like this. But this is going to be a one-shot, hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know in a lovely review. Thanks to Idiot.21 for taking time out of her busy life to check my stories and making them even better.**

**AN: I might make this into a two or three shot story so keep your eyes open for it. Also if you do not like Threesomes don't read it since it will have two women and a man doing sexual thigs with each other and together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, never did, never will. I make NO profit period.**

Lilly was swirling the tomato meat sauce for the spaghetti she had just finished doing. She tasted it with her spoon, to make sure it was just right. When she was about to finish, her door bell rang. She cleaned her hands on the towel near the sink and placed the spoon inside the sink. She went to the door, stood on her tippy toes to see through the peep hole and was stunned to see who was standing just outside. She quickly opened the door. "Miley, what are you doing here? Weren't you on your one year anniversary with Christopher?"

"Well depends on what you call an anniversary. If it's two people celebrating their happy marriage, then no, that's not what I'm doing." Miley said with a broken voice. Lilly instinctively wrapped her arms around the still taller brunette and held her, as she rubbed a comforting hand up and down her back.

"It's ok Miles, please why don't you come inside." Lilly said, wiping some of her tears away with her thumbs. Miley went right in and sat on the familiar red couch, which they had bought as college freshmen, nine years ago. Now at age 26, they had grown significantly, but one thing still remained the same, even after all the ups and downs, the three amigos were still there for each other, no matter what went on with their now very distinct lives.

"Ok now start from the beginning, what happened?" Lilly asked, as she went back to the kitchen, served her best friend since Junior High, some nice hot spaghetti, with a yummy serving of meat sauce, and some Parmesan cheese.

"Well I went to make reservations to that nice little motel, near the Sun Avenue Park. You know the one we once stayed the night after prom." Lilly nodded for her to continue, while she sat and ate some of the same thing in her own plate. "Well when I went to make them, they said that Mr. and Mrs. Turner had already gotten in today. Then I told them that was impossible, that I was Mrs. Turner, that there had to be a mistake. They said no, the Credit Card had been used, so I asked what room, they told me. I, of course me being me, I went to the freaking room. Acted like I was housekeeping and there in plain sight, he stood with a towel around his waist and inside his bed was another woman with another woman and well, I knew instantly what had happened there. I screamed and pretty much told him we were done. I threw my ring at him and well, came here." Miley said, once again crying, but this time out of anger. Right then, Oliver came in through the door, "Hey Lilly Pop, how was your day? Oh hey Miles, hows…" Lilly made a shake of her head, not to say the name; he drew his eyebrows together. "What happened Miles?"

"Chris cheated on her, with two women at the same time."

"What? I'm going to go break his…" Lilly got up and went up to him and put her hand on his chest.

"Sweetie how about you go get us a nice white wine, some very buttery pop corn and some other of our faves, so we can you know, just hang ok?"

"Hmm, alright." He gave her a sweet kiss and told Miley he would be right back, after he gave her a small peck on her lips.

It was a custom for them to do so; they were that close to sometimes show that kind of affection towards each other. Lilly went to sit back with Miley, making her black flower print dress flow a little, with the small twist. She sat down and pushed back some of Miley's hair, behind her left ear. She cupped her left cheek with her palm and rubbed her cheek softly,

"It's all going to be ok Miles, you'll see everything happens for a good reason."

"I know Lil, it just hurts, but oh well right?" Miley said, looking at her with a small smile. Lilly smiled back, with sympathetic eyes and nodded a yes. Miley laid her head on Lilly's lap, as Lilly ran her fingers soothingly through her hair. Just then, Oliver came with the whine and some other goodies for all of them.

"Hmm, Ollie this, this is good wine. I soo needed this wonderful tasting wine and chocolate covered strawberries, and all this yummy goodness." Miley served herself more wine and took a nice gulp, before she looked up at both her friends, who were looking longingly at each other. "Kiss each other." Miley said, looking up at them from the floor, in front of the sofa.

Lilly looked down at her in question, but Oliver made Lilly look at him and his desired filled eyes, her own eyes filled with lust, as he started to kiss her passionately. Then he asked for her allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. "Hmmm." she moaned out in pleasure. Miley's mouth was getting dry, and her center was throbbing. So she did the next best thing, she lifted some of Lilly's dress, so she could run her hand up and down the back of her now exposed thigh. Lilly moaned at the contact and deepened her kiss with Oliver. Lilly stopped kissing him, looking down at Miley, who was kissing some of her thigh, "Miley." she breathed Miley looked up at her with dark eyes.

Lilly moved slightly down, so to face Miley, as she tangled her fingers in the brunettes hair, so she could kiss her with as much passion as she had kissed Oliver. "Oh man this is hot." Oliver growled.

Miley moved up on the sofa and pushed Lilly, so she was straddling her. Miley rocked her hips a little, making Lilly grunt at the nice friction. Miley continued at it, while Lilly rubbed Miley's ass, eliciting a moaned as Miley also sucked on Lilly's lower lip. Oliver started to take off his belt and shimmy down his pants, so he could hold his manhood in his hands, rubbing up and down his shaft. "Hmm Miley, Lilly." He moaned while he kept focus on them.

Lilly and Miley stopped and looked at him, Miley leaned in to capture his lips. Then pushed him down with the weight of her body. Lilly took off her own undies and made Miley look at her, Miley got the point and Lilly helped her out of her jeans and underwear. Oliver got behind Lilly and started kissing her down her neck, as Miley sucked on her ear lobes. Oliver slowly lied down on the sofa, taking Lilly with him, while he rubbed her ass with his penis. Miley kissed Lilly to no end and started rubbing herself over Lilly's center, making Lilly thrust upward and then coming down hard on Oliver. Soon all three of them had a good rhythm. "Faster Miley, harder. Keep going Ollie, more." Lilly moaned out. Miley thrust her hips hard on Lilly, making her buck her hips faster and harder still, while putting more pressure on Oliver. Beneath her, Oliver encircled his arms around Lilly's waist, so he rubbed harder on her ass, till all his pre cum started to drip out of him, "Yes Ollie, more, more." Oliver thrust more, making him grunt. Miley would not stop till she was about to give out, but Lilly just urged her on, capturing her lips with her own. Oliver, at seeing them in such a lip lock, rubbed more and more till he pretty much came all over Lilly's ass. "Oh yeah Oliver!" Lilly thirsted one more time up at Miley and both girls came at the same time, making them all shiver. They all tried to catch their breath's slowly.

Miley opened up her eyes, with her head still on Lilly's chest. "I want to see you, with him Lilly."

"How?" Lilly asked looking at her.

"From at top, you know him sitting down. You riffing him, with your dress showing your ass, I always did love your ass Lil." Miley said kissing her. "Hmm." Oliver sat down as he was told to, Lilly opened up a bit till she had her opening right above his member, she slowly moved down on him as he held her hips, and they both grunted at the feeling.

She moved up slowly, while having her left hand on his right shoulder and holding her dress up with her right hand, as she continued to go up and down, picking up speed, slowly at first, then faster and faster, till she was bouncing up and down. "Oh yeah, Oh YEAH Ollie! Faster, faster. OH YEAH!" She screamed as she kept at it.

"Oh yeah Lilly, Oh baby keep ridding me!" Oliver grunted. Soon the both came with a big last thrust of their hips and bodies. "Oh."

Miley went to the sofa and took Lilly's dress from behind her, she had already taken off her shirt, and bra. Lilly turned around and moved to the floor in front of her friend, she kissed her feverishly and then ran her hands up and down her sides and back and then right to her stomach, as Miley mirrored her movements. Oliver had taken off his shirt and went to sit beside the girls, Miley stopped kissing Lilly and looked from Lilly back to him, then back to Lilly.

"It's ok, you can you know, touch him if you want." Lilly whispered. Miley looked at Oliver and moved just a tad to start kissing him. After a while she moved back to kissing Lilly, while she moved down on her and started to lick her slit.

Oliver moved from behind Miley and politely interrupted, "Can I you know, with you from…"

Miley looked up at Lilly, who nodded her head in approval. "Yeah you may, oh and be hard and fast."

Miley went back to attending Lilly, who entangled her fingers in Miley's head, while Oliver slowly inserted a finger inside of Miley from behind. Then a second, then a third, while he moved faster and harder, till he knew she was ready for him. He slowly inserted himself inside her, bucking his hips forward, faster and faster, thrusting each time deeper inside of her, while she ravished Lilly, making Lilly pant.

"Oh Miley!" Both Oliver and Lilly screamed out in pleasure, Oliver kept at it and soon he gushed himself inside of her and surely after, so did Lilly, inside of Miley's mouth.

Miley looked up at Lilly and said " Why don't we take this up to your room?"

"You mean our room?" Lilly asked amused, Miley nodded. Oliver got off of her slowly got up, then so did Miley, Miley helped Lilly get up as well. she gave her a passionate kiss, then Oliver, then the three of them at the same time. They looked at each other and Oliver lead them up to their room, for more fun with themselves.

Morning soon came and the trio were still in bed, Miley holding on to Lilly, and Lilly had her head on Miley's left chest. "Hmm Miley, I loved you for so long." Lilly said in her sleep, much like she had last night in their lovemaking.

"Mee too Lilly Bear. Now what do you want for breakfast?" Miley asked, smiling down at her best friend, turned lover.

"Hmm, pancakes and waffles, eggs and bacon, you know how we like them." Lilly said, looking up at her. Miley nodded, kissed the tip of her nose and went to the kitchen, to make her best friends and secret lovers a nice breakfast.

Lilly moved to her side to kiss Oliver's chest. He moved a little, he looked down at her lovingly. "Hey Lilly, boy did we really go at it last night, I mean I came like five times, that's got to be a whole new record, plus no Viagra involved right?" He looked down at her, she laughed a little and moved her head to give him a long, loving kiss.

She nuzzled his nose with her own, "Yeah baby, it's an Ollie Record, but hey how about we go down stairs since Mile's cooking for us."

"Hmm, yeah lets go then." Oliver said and went to get out of bed.

Lilly pulled him back. "Not yet." With that she started making out with him.

Miley was done with the pancakes, waffles and eggs, and was serving three juices, when the other two came down the stairs to eat.

"Hmm, this smells real good Miles." Lilly said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Great, well after we're done I'll go and well…"

"Miles, Ollie and I were talking before we came down here." Lilly said, while she kept her right hand on top of Miley's. "And we thought that maybe you could you know, move in with us. It's not like we haven't lived together before. Besides, that way you can keep me company when Ollie is away on a business trip." Lilly said, looking at Miley's reaction. What she saw was utter joy and overwhelmet.

"Of course Lilly, I would like nothing more. But do you mind having a doggie called Randal? He's a cute little white terrier."

"Oh of course not, yeah you bring the little guy, I love dogs, right Ollie?"

"Hmm, yeah I love dogs." Oliver continued eating his plate of food. Lilly and Miley laughed and so they too continued eating, hopeful of their new lives together.

**Ok guys here is my one shot of the three amigos, being more than amigos. Hope you like it. I know it's kinda out there, but what the hey. Please let me know if you like it in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter of Oliver, Lilly and Miley. I hope you all like it it's definetly out there I think. Well perhaps this will be my last chapter to this will see let me know if you want one more in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. I make no type of profit with any of this story. Warning! This story contains threesome sex. Meaning three people doing it at the same time or something along those lines. If you don't like than do not read.**

Miley sat quietly in the sofa that was now pretty much her own, she had been living with Lilly and Oliver for about four months now. She loved it here and so did her dog Randal he was spunky but he loved his now three owners, they played with him, gave him food, baths and a lot of love. He moved his head up from next to Miley's thigh as Lilly came in through the door, he started barking wagging his tail as she closed the door and came to say hello. He liked her face in greeting and then she looked up at Miley who was drinking some Baley's. She kissed her best friend/lover. "Hmm it's good to see you today Lil, I thought you would stay at work all day, I'm glad you're home. Ollie called a few minutes ago and told me he would be back in two days." She said as she moved her hand up and down Lilly's right arm, making goose bumps along the way. "Hmm ok hey why don't you and I go out on a date just the two of us." Lilly said as she petted Randal and moved her hand along his short back.

"That sounds delightful. I will get dressed since I'm just in my hose clothes since I work from home now."

"Yeah I know lucky you… go now and I'll make reservations on the Little Redburt restaruant, you know how Rico is with that now, you know he should just open up chains of dinner like places and or have studied to be a chef since he loves dinner stuff so much."

"Lilly he likes money too much for that." Miley said smiling as she went up the stairs.

"You're right." Lilly said turning with the phone in her hand and saying hello to the voice in the other end. "Yes I'd like to make a reservation for…8 o clock please?"

"Great um can I have a back table if possible?"

"Oh great well I'll be there at eight thanks Ashley."

"Ok Miles I made reservations for eight so you have thirty minutes to get ready."

"Alright Lil's you know how fast I am at getting changed." She answered from their room.

Lilly sat down on the sofa and played and rubbed Randal's belly making his left hind leg shake up and down.(Just so you know both of my dogs wiggle their legs when having their belly's rubbed is like looking at an upside down Thumper.)

"Aww who's my cute doggie, who's my cute doggie, you're, yes you're. I love you Randal I'm so glad Miley brought you to our lives, you know Ollie wanted us to have a dog before you came along, and I didn't want one but now, I'm glad you're here." She said to him as she held him up at her face then put him on her shoulder holding him as if he where a baby. He licked the side of her face in return.

"You know you look as if you're in love with him more than me or Oliver." Miley said as she crossed her arms over her chest and wore a smirk on her face. " You know that is not true Miles I love you both and Randal too, now let's go we have good seats."

"Geez Lil's it sounds like we where going for a play instead of a restaruant."

Miley and Lilly went inside Lilly car and went on their way. Miley started singing to the radio "All I get from you is double, double talk, every single time, make me loose my mind, when you move your lips all I'm hearing is double, double talk." Lilly giggled at Miley's juvenile way of singing Lilly knew she missed being Hanna then just Miley but her days of singing where behind her, now she did put up the occasional show for her and Oliver. Like a few weeks ago.

_She turned on the radio to one of her old songs Barefoot Cinderella. She put on a skimpy outfit and danced around Lilly and Oliver giving them a lap dance while she was at it. Her tight knee high lacey panty hose (Go with it because I don't know the name of those) The only thing she was left in after she took the little bit of clothes she had on. Oliver was drooling like a dog while Lilly laughed at her best friends antics. Randal looked at his owners like they where nuts moved his head the other way and went to sleep. Lilly looked at him wondering how that little dog could sleep with all of this noise._

_That night was fun Miley pretty much stayed with only those knew high panty hose things while she served food to them and fed it to them. Lilly enjoyed the feeling of Miley on top of her. So did Oliver from what Miley could feel making her wiggle a bit so he could get some more feel to her. He squirmed under her making Lilly laugh yet again at his grunting face. "Miles I think he wants something else more than dinner." She sat back as she continued eating her one plate and Oliver's. Miley undid his pants , took of his boxers that clearly had a tent and slid herself on top of him slowly making them both grunt. Lilly took her glass of wine and took a long sip and raised her glass at them. Oliver just shut his eyes and held Miley in place as she kept going up and down on him. Slower then she took up speed, going up and down, up and down again making her butt cheeks have contact with his bare thighs. She wiggled back and forward softly sometimes as she made her way down on him as he kept her firmly in place by her waist hips._

_Lilly took her bere feet and ran it up and down Oliver's bare thigh first shivering a little and then up Miley's butt cheek and her lower back curling herself backwards. She undid her jeans, took off her unddies and sat spreading her legs as she toyed with herself, she srtoke her clit then went up and down her slit, she slid one then another finger inside herself as she wiggled it inside her as she kept her eyes locked on the two in front of her, she decided it was best to take it slow since she had just ate. She then rubbed her clit with her other hand making sure to add extra pressure, Oliver moved his hips up making sure to meet Miley meetings hips. She kept at it till he came gushing inside of her some of his creamy substance slipping out of her along with some of her own juices_.

_Lilly licked her lips at what she saw and moved from her position to start tasting what she saw, she moved so she was directly over both of them, she first licked Oliver's right thigh close to his buldging self, then she ran her tongue over and around Miley, making the girl moan and shiver. Lilly loved the way Miley's body reacted so she, kept licking and turning and twisting her tongue inside and around Miley making the young woman on top of her quiver. Oliver kept hold of her as he kept his eyes now on the blond working her mouth on the brunette. Soon Miley came all over Lilly's face then Lilly moved her mouth on top of Oliver and did the whole thing all over again, as this time Miley played with herself with a lilac vibe she had nearby._

_Randal just kept sleeping dreaming about catching flying stakes and bacon that Robbie was making for him. "Ruff" He barked in his sleep oblivous to what his three crazy mastres where doing, turht be told he did not care soas long as they gave him food inthe moraning and after noon and toook him out on the patio to do his things._

Lilly smiled at the memory they sure where having fun together, a lot more than when they where teenagers, then she thought how long would it have taken them for them to get to this point in their lives. She looked at Miley, who stuck her tongue out at her then moved to capture Lilly's lips in hers in a small passionate kiss.

"I can't wait for our date Lil's remember our first date just the three of us."

"Hmm yes where towards the end we pretended you where our daughter which by the way was freaky fun."

'Hmm yes I believe you spoon fed me, and cleaned my mouth! Good thing it was once we where back home and it was only the chocolate pie.'' Miley said acting like she was angry at them for that.

"Oh shut up you liked it and I believe you liked it afterwards when we acted like your parents and well did not so parently stuff with you."

"You know what you're right it did turn me on a lot and I believe I never had come so hard before, gosh we are perverts! Wrose than Jackson he turned out normal , with a normal wife, three kids and a dog named Rusty and a cat named Toby this is fucked up." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and hunched in her seat.

'Aww it's ok Miles it just mean you have two lovers and you pick. I mean if you wanted to go out or be alone with Oliver one night you could you know." Lilly turned to her smiling.

"Hmm nah without you he's no fun Lil's." Miley said as she rested her head on Lilly's shoulder.

"Don't let him know that Miles."

"Shh it's our secret." Miley giggled like a twelve year old girl. Lilly shook her head and laughed. Sometimes Miley could be such a kid, it's like they switched places a few years back. Especially since Chris made her be so serious him being an executive and all. Lilly never liked him, come to think of it the only boyfriend Lilly ever sorta liked was Jesse of all of the many boys Miley ever dated. So she was happy now they where together as more than friends.

"We're here Miles let's go."

"Alright." Miley said as she un did her seat belt and Lilly gave her keys to the Valet parking guy and they where on their way inside the resataruant.

**Ok leaving it here hope you like the flash back! Please review thanks more will come soon chapter 3 will be the last one though.**


	3. Chapter 3 Randal's POV

**Ok here is a chapter to this story but think of it as nother section of it. Is Randal's point of view on his crazy wild masters.**

**Disclaimer: Will contain a threesome in the eyes of a dog? Ok This is completely new hope you like! Review.**

Randal was sitting on the sofa when Lilly sat beside him, took him and placed him on her lap.

"Hey Randal, who's a good boy!" She scratch his left ear as he licked her face and wagged his tail. Miley sat beside them and gave Lilly a long loving kiss. Oliver came through the door and gave each girl a kiss, took of his tie and sat with a beer Miley had brought him. He patted Randal's head while he kept sitting on Lilly's lap.

"So how was your day?" Oliver asked.

"It was ok…" "So now they start talking then the googely eyes then they get their fur off and stay with their bare pink like color pelts. Yes I should tell you about my three masters. See they are an odd couple , no they really are a couple though is more of a trio, I don't know. All I know is that when they get their furs off which by the way are ever chaging, they do odd things with each other. Like licking each other and making odd noises. One time I saw my blond master go up and down my male masters stick thing, you know like the one I have, and she screamed then he spilled this white stuff inside of her, I sort of tasted some that fell on the floor it tasted foul but the other two seem to love it.

Anyways my female masters sometimes get out these toys to stick inside of them they love those I bit one ounce. My blond master named Lilly had a white one sticking out of her. I was hungry since they forgot to feed me again, and I took my empty plate to them. She got off my other brunette female master named Miley and came walking to the kitchen with that thing, when she got down I bit it to see if well it did something to her. Aperently it hurt her since she screamed and said no. But I think it was some sort of biting toy for your teeth that you also got to stick inside the other.

Miley sat on top of her then they took the thing out and Miley wore it, she got behind Lilly and shuved the thing behind her, much like I do to the pillows when they are not watching, did I mention I need a girlfriend, oh but I forgot I do have one a cute little Chihuahua from next door, she's called Pearly she's gourgeous we will have puppies one day I'm sure. Anyways Miley really did it to her it got me exited and I started barking at them when they got to doing some grunting like noices, Then my other master Lilly squirted some liquidy stuff from her end and well that was odd. What was that water like substance I'll never know, but she rolled and moved she looked like she was having a sezure, then it stopped. I growled thinking she was hurt, she looked at me and said "It's ok Randal Miley is not hurting me buddy go to bed." So I did I turned my head and they went at it in other odd angles and ways.

One day Robbie they guy who gives me the meats sometimes walked in on them, Miley was licking my blond master's front side and my male master Oliver, he's cluless sometimes was behind Miley. Robbie was shocked with his mouth hanging open I ran towards him and barked as I wagged my tail at him to say hello. He did not pay much attention to me, and the other three stopped looked at him and Miley screamed so hard I ran to hid because it was so loud my ears hurt, I'm sure Pearly heard her. Now I would have to tell her what happened she sometimes told me she would like to witness this scenes, anyways Robbie screamed and yelled, so did Miley while Oliver and Lilly just held me close to them feeling like they where naughty dogs. So then we ate, they gave me some meat and some orange crunchy thing that tasted really good. Everything went alright after that then my masters went up the stairs and called me. You see I had two beds one downstairs and one upstairs.

I think I'll never understand my masters odd wired noises, sounds and smells but hey I have a home and a cutie next door, I have to bring her stake, my masters won't miss me for a few hours they seem content with themselves at the moment sticking their tongues in each other's mouth I guess they are kissing.

**Ok guys having this is fun hope you like Randal's point of view on the trio. I know not eventful but I thought he should have a chapter all to himself original character made by me. Review hope you like it : )**


	4. Chapter 4 The Last Act

**Okay here is the last chapter of this Oliver/Lilly/Miley story hope you enjoy: )**

**Dislciamer: Don't own anything.**

Miley was on her computer in her office room when she heard the front door open. Randal went straight down to great whoever had just come home. Miley kept typing when Lilly came in to her office and sat down on the little couch in a huph.

"Okay what happened?"

"Oh nothing is just I got a promotion."

"Lilly that's great! Why aren't you exited?"

"I am is just I also found out I might have to move to D.C. I don't want to move to D.C. I like it right here just fine."

"aww is ok Lil you'll stay here and if not we can move I mean we've been there before."

'yeah Miley but not to live, besides I love my beach and my cute doggie Randal and my guy and girl."

"I know baby but for now why don't you go take a nice hot shower and I'll make you something yummy to eat."

"Hmm ok" Lilly said as she ran her hand through her hair and got up to go take a shower. She took Randal with her to the bath room as she made the water run till it was warm and she placed bubbles of lavender.

She dipped herself in as Randal looked up at her, he moved his head to the side and went up to the tub and put both his top paw on the tub as he barked at her. "is ok you want to get in? Come in then." She said as she picked him and threw him in the tub with her, he barked again and jumped out of the tub wiggling the wet off and some soap. Lilly giggled and relaxed as Randal just tried to get dry on the floar towel.

She loved the feeling of this warm water on her body, she then had to pee but did not want to get cold so she just did it in the tub. "Is not like anyone will know and now to drain this and get a shower." She said as she took out the water plug and turned on the shower to really clean herself up.

When she was done she put on her bath robe and went to the bed and lied down. She felt real good after that warm bath so she decided to take a nap. In here sleep Lilly had the most wonderful dream_. _

_She was out with Miley, Oliver and Randal. They where camping and as always Miley did most of the work in preaping the place._

_"This looks great Miles. I mean the tent and stuff"_

_"You know how I do?"_

_"Hmm don't I?" Lily said as she warped her arms around the taller girls torso. She kissed her neck and licked it slightly._

_"Hmm Lil we can't get dirty right now."_

_"Oh but we will you just wait till tonight." Lily said with a mischievous look and a glint in her eyes. She went to help Oliver with the cooking supplies as she told him about the plans for the weekend especially their nightly ones._

_Ounce everything was settled Miley took Rnadal for a nice walk and made sure he was releaved of any necessity. When she came back some nice sandwiches where waiting for her. She sat down on the log next to the fire and ate till Lily broke the silence._

_"Well I think we should head to bed."_

_"Hmm so early?" Miley said looking surprised._

_"Oh come on now Miles I promise it will be fun now come with me." Lilly said as she took her by the arm and made their way to the tent. Oliver stayed to clean the dirty dishes._

_"Hmm My Miles, I'm so glad we can still be the trio. You know I've missed us so terribly over the years." Lilly said in her best seductive voice, as she startled her friend and unzipped her jeans, then she took off her own skirt and undies. Lilly then got down so her face was above Miley's pussy and she blew a little making Miley squirm. Lilly then took her knees and spread them apart some making sure to keep her steady. She the licked and flickered her tongue over Miley's nub, making her hmmm, ahhh, yesss baby… as she did so. 'Like it baby?"_

_"Hmm yes mama, I want daddy here also." As Miley said this she got considerably water and Lilly's arousal picked some more. Lilly continued eating her pussy till she orgasm inside her mouth, Lilly greedily drank all of Miley's juices loving the taste and feel of it inside her mouth. She then kissed Miley deeply making sure the other woman could taste herself. "Hmm thanks Lil's"_

_"We have just begun, so get ready for a wild ride baby." Lilly said seductively and kissed Miley with even more want and passion. Miley grunted and moved her hips to meet Lilly's. Lilly then positioned herself for her pussy to be over Miley's mouth while Oliver got undressed and joined them by pushing his member inside of Miley's already very wet pussy. "Hmmm" Miley whimpered as she eagerly ate up Lilly and Oliver thrust himself in and out Miley. "Hmm girls oh gosh fuck." Oliver continued grunting and thrusting in and out , in and out as Miley held Lilly in place and continued eating her now girlfriend's juicy pussy till she orgasm inside her mouth and rolled her eyes inside her head as she arch her back in release._

_"mmm good girl now let daddy do you some more while I help myself and you watch my baby girl." Lilly said smiling then kissing Miley rapidly and positioning herself so both Oliver and Miley had a good view of her opened self as she fingered her clit and everything else she could. "Ooh mommy please continue." Miley cooed as Lilly skillfully continued to rub herself and finger herself as she watched Oliver grunt and thrust himself inside his girlfriend till he gushed himself inside of her._

_"Hmm sooo good daddy." Oliver got off Miley as Lilly made her way a top of her again, she positioned herself to her crutch was above Miley's abdomen, and she relived her bladder all over her friends pussy and stomach. "Ooh Lil, I love the feel of your piss all over me, gosh ah please keep going mommy, please ah." "Mmm I like to do it on you too baby, now you said you wanted to try something with papa, now what was it?" Lilly said smiling as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Oliver._

_Miley smiled got up, and made Oliver stand as she told Lilly to lie down and have her legs spread. Lilly got comfterble and then Miley instructed Oliver to move forward and stand just above Lilly's glistening pussy. Miley positioned herself behind Oliver making sure her front had access to his buttocks. She grinded herself on him as she took his member in her right hand as she held herself close to him, bu his stomach and started to masturbate him as Lilly watched and Miley told her to finger herself and so she did. Oliver was transfixed at what he was both feeling and seeing. Miley kept griding on his ass as she kept her movement on his shaft. "Ooh Miles, oooh keep going yes." "hmm come on daddy I want you to cum for me and mommy."_

_"Hmm I will, I soooo will." Oliver grunted as she kept her movements steady and precise soon he came all over on top of Lilly soon Miley came also over Oliver's butt cheeks and then came Lilly. "Ohh gohs Miles that was both hot and amazing I loved it thank you hun, come here." And with that Lilly kissed both Miley and Oliver._

Lilly woke up with a start she was all sweaty and tingly in all the right places, she decided she had to try all that her dream state supplied with her lovers.

"ooh Miley, are you and Oliver here cus do I have a surprise for you two." Lilly said as she made her way to the living room where Oliver was drinking a cool beer and Miley was eating a cup cake. Both of them looked at her smiling there, and raised their eyebrows and soon they would find out what their next surprise was.

**The End.**

**I know short story I'm sorry but hey at least is an UD and is one less story to work on making me available for my other stories that I will hopefully be able to work on soon enough. Please review thanks and sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
